We seek to formalize and implement a clinical research training program leading to a Master of Science at the University of Hawaii for selected medical students, residents and fellows, post-doctoral fellows, PhD candidates, and junior faculty members. Participants will be drawn from the John A. Burns School of Medicine (JABSOM), the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii (CRCH), the School of Social Work, the School of Nursing and Dental Hygiene (SONDH), and the Pacific Biomedical Research Center (PBRC). Accomplishment of this objective will enable us to achieve the overall goal of increasing the number and quality of successful clinical investigators, particularly those conducting research designed to reduce and eliminate health disparities among Hawaii's diverse ethnic population. Specific Aim 1: (Curriculum) To refine and implement a curriculum specifically for the training of skilled clinical researchers. The curriculum will include: 1) New courses specifically created for the MSCR;2) A research seminar series focused on health disparities in Hawaii;3) Existing courses already offered by other University of Hawaii Schools and Departments as electives for the Master of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR);4) The design and implementation of an independent clinical research project. Specific Aim 2: (Administrative) To solidify an administrative structure based in the Dean's office at JABSOM to perform the following: 1) Facilitate MSCR activities, including recruitment, monitoring and evaluation of MSCR trainees, mentors and faculty members, 2) Identify further funded investigators with expertise in clinical research to serve as additional instructors and mentors for the program, 3) Target and recruit program participants and formalize the mechanism for recruitment and selection, 4) Ensure compliance with NIH requirements, University of Hawaii policy and procedures and other regulatory measures, 5) Identify extramural and other funding sources to ensure continuation of the MSCR once the term of this award is complete. Specific Aim 3: (Career Development) To foster career development and collaboration between trainees, mentors, and instructors of the MSCR program, ensuring continued follow-up surveillance that will help guide new graduates as they embark on promising careers in clinical research. Accomplishment of the above specific aims will lead to a dramatic increase in the number of trained clinical investigators in Hawaii, thereby resulting in an increased research capacity that will ultimately lead to interventions designed to reduce health disparities.